


想听#

by Ss846098



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ss846098/pseuds/Ss846098
Summary: cp诺言²邪教拉郎 明凯x郭桂鑫圈地自萌 请勿上升正主网络小警察也别扒拉我 谢谢欧欧西属于我





	想听#

**Author's Note:**

> cp诺言²  
> 邪教拉郎 明凯x郭桂鑫  
> 圈地自萌 请勿上升正主  
> 网络小警察也别扒拉我 谢谢  
> 欧欧西属于我

明凯在上海有个房子。郭桂鑫第一次去的时候，左脚踩右脚地把鞋踩下来踢到鞋柜旁边，溜进各个房间去。房主本人没什么激情，把两个人买来的吃食堆上茶几，转头想叫他别仗着穿了袜子就踩在地上乱跑，小孩儿已经从房间里跑了出来喊他：“明凯，这房子好大！你一个人住吗？”  
“以后就是同居了。”明凯这么说。不知道哪里又戳到了小孩儿的笑点，郭桂鑫笑着，穿着袜子踩着羊毛毯，跑过来踩上他的拖鞋抱他。小孩儿身子很热，像是一棵蓄力生长的毛竹，清瘦又娇小，环着他后背的手抱得很紧，明凯被他手劲儿吓了一跳，拍了拍他后背，催他自己去收拾客房。

后来客房的确成了郭桂鑫的房间，可是那个蜡笔小新印花的颈枕一直放在主卧里。小孩儿冬天嫌上海阴冷、夏天说两个人凑合凑合一起睡省空调费。明凯看着他那双躲躲闪闪的眼睛，好像也都挺那么回事，就是春秋的时候说自己一个人睡会害怕，…郭桂鑫你骗谁呢。

那时候小孩儿在仙阁做默默无闻的小卒，明凯在EDG做001号明星打野。他们那时候有无限大的梦想，征途远不止星辰大海，各自都忙，只能抽着时间回来一起吃饭睡觉。两个人在一百多平的房子里，没有采访的麦也没有媒体的镜头，没有逢场作戏没有虚与委蛇，过得像是寻常情侣。  
EDG宿舍条件不错，早年明凯买这个房子，只是因为钱多花不掉。交给信得过的装修公司后就当了甩手掌柜，他拿到钥匙后一点都不留恋，一年四季回来的日子扳着手指都数得出。现在家里多了个偶尔寄住的小孩儿，那个冰冷的房子总算有了些烟火气，也真正有了些家的意味。他不知道郭桂鑫能不能照顾好自己，难免要多一份牵肠挂肚。  
明凯是真的爱英雄联盟，也是真的发过誓一辈子追随电子竞技之神。光是看他意气风发驰骋lpl赛场这些年，EDG对lpl的统治力、明凯对EDG的统治力，郭桂鑫就知道明凯心里头有多恐怖的掌控欲，对他却始终隐忍不发。EDG的队霸嘴上不饶人，实际上总让着他，大事小事都随他，也很少真的恼他。——说难听点是胜负欲，说好听点，他事业心那么重的一个人，居然这样甘心过这样的生活。郭桂鑫心里有个朦胧的答案，但他从来不敢多提。他太怕了，太怕那个答案说出口就不能一生一世。  
熟悉郭桂鑫的人都知道他是典型的粗神经，而世界上所有的粗神经都有一种独特的、粗神经的温柔。他说不明白到底是明凯自己搬了家住进他心里，还是他本人自作主张地把明凯摆进了心底最柔软的那个地方。他年纪轻，没尝过爱恨浓重的滋味，只知道这心里住了人，他就再看不进别人。但他不知道怎么形容这份情绪，只知道那是他前半生里最快活的日子。那时候他过得很简单，没什么歪门邪道的心思，只是一味奋斗着想争一个首发的名额打比赛，也许做过最离经叛道的荒唐事就是月朗星疏的凌晨、鬼使神差落在明凯嘴角小痣上的轻吻。

郭桂鑫记得前一天的天气预报说会下雨。那时候的天气果真算不得好，薄雾笼着浑浊的鸦青色，晨曦辉光浅薄，顺着落地窗淌进来。明凯那侧的床头灯开着，昏黄的颜色看不分明。他总疑心明凯有没有被那个吻惊醒，小心翼翼观察了好几天。但明凯到底也没说什么，只是瞪着那双死鱼眼对他听之任之，倒还是那个样子。郭桂鑫那颗悬着的心总算得以放下。

小孩儿爱干净，睡前非得洗澡，又理所当然跑进他的被窝，也不管他回来没有，就搞得被沿都染满了他身上舒肤佳的味道，有阵子明凯是真忙，在俱乐部待了一周都没给放，没闻到那股薄香，睡都睡不好。好不容易下午四五点回了家，郭桂鑫也不在。——打电话没人接，发的消息也石沉大海，明凯没心情出去吃，木着张司马脸取消了饭店的预约，改点了外卖。十点多的时候楼道里传来脚步声，钥匙插进锁芯里，转了又转，没拧开锁。半晌就没了动静。

明凯喊了一声，走过去开门。小孩儿本来靠着门在发呆，这下直接撞进他怀里了，和他一起撞进来的，还有一声低呼和满身酒气。“我操，一身酒味儿。”他皱了皱眉，两手缠到他腋下抱了他一把，“你还没成年呢，不知道收敛点？喝了多少？”  
“只喝了一点点。今天高兴嘛。”郭桂鑫拽住他手臂，被那一撞醒了些酒，左脚踩右脚地把那双便宜的白球鞋踩下来，伸脚勾了拖鞋穿上，双手顺势攀上他肩膀，在他怀里站正，“明凯…你回来啦？”  
他“嗯”了一声，看着小孩儿笑盈盈的漂亮眼睛，没来由也觉得高兴，软了语调问，“饿不饿，我给你点点东西吃？”  
“不饿不饿。我先洗澡去了。”郭桂鑫窜进房间里拣了衣服，转头就跑进浴室里。

明凯还是给他搞了点醒酒的汤剂，放在床头。郭桂鑫出来就窜进被窝里往他那挤，带着熟悉的舒肤佳味道：“冷死我了冷死我了。”他喝了醒酒汤，总算是热乎了一点，凑过去看明凯的手机，“在看什么？”  
“看最近调整的英雄数据。”他收起手机，关了床头灯，“睡吧。”  
他凑过去笑，淡淡的酒气混着汤剂的苦香在昏瞑的黑暗里慢慢渡过来：“明凯，我被SYy买了。”  
明凯问：“是好战队吗？”  
“不知道。也就那样…吧。总比什么都没有要好。”郭桂鑫侧卧在他身边，打了个哈欠，“困了。”话虽这么说，好像突然又来了精神，往他那里凑了又凑，“哎，你知道我id是什么吗？”  
换队里那群猪仔，他早就群嘲了，但这毕竟是个小朋友，明凯舍不得欺负，就顺着他意思问。小孩儿又笑，扑进他怀里闹他。他很瘦、轻得要命，明凯差点以为扑进怀里的是颗大白兔奶糖。奶糖眯着眼睛笑，醉意像纱一样笼在眼睛里，带着快要溶化的甜香：“我id是诺言。”

明凯挑了挑眉。

“明凯，我好喜欢你啊。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“是那种喜欢。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”

郭桂鑫十五六岁就翘了学业出来打电竞，屡屡碰壁屡屡振奋。等到碰上了明凯，只能捧出一颗千疮百孔的心来说喜欢他。而明凯那时候早就是lol明星选手，不缺喜欢，尤其不缺这种小男生的喜欢。更何况明凯大他六岁，半轮生肖过去了，他坐在地板上看动画片的时候郭桂鑫才出生。很多时候他也觉得这样不对，可是没办法，那小孩儿缠着他要抱的时候，他永远觉得没辙。尤其看着那双眼睛里打转的倾慕，他更是狠不下心来拒绝。他摸了摸小孩儿湿漉的眼角，正要再说什么，对方已经凑过来飞快从他这里偷了个吻：“你不说话，我就当你同意了。”他错愕地舔了舔唇，听到郭桂鑫小声地说，“那晚安，男朋友。”

好吧。男朋友就男朋友。

—————

18年的郭桂鑫加入了eStar，本该是值得高兴的事情，但这个id却掀起了腥风血雨。正当lpl和kpl混乱一片的时候，当事人之一的郭桂鑫陷在被褥里，软着腰喘息。如果忽视他拽过来半遮半掩盖住小腹的衬衫，真可以说是赤裸着。另一位当事人明凯低着头帮他扩张，此前一番浓情蜜意的吻让他几乎控制不住那双永远镇定自若的手。

“你老说我还小，不懂这些。你做了就是犯罪…”郭桂鑫勾着他脖子，踮着脚给了他一个吻，“明凯，我都成年这么久了…你就不想…”  
南方人的口音绵延柔软，甜得蜜里调油，郭桂鑫说话又有个尾音拐弯抹角的特点，一等一的勾人。明凯按着他金棕色脑袋给了他一个长吻，被他反手勾着跌进被褥里。小孩儿狡猾得很，知道怎么一步步叫他沦陷，给了他好多暗示，但明凯到底还是记得照顾他，两臂撑在两侧，低下头来衔住他的嘴唇：“准备好了？不反悔了？”  
郭桂鑫不回答，只是笨拙地伸出舌头同他勾缠。铺天盖地的吻落下来，他像一颗精巧的糖果，包装一层层被剥开，露出常年不见光的白皙皮肤。从上到下，郭桂鑫所有为人不齿的欲望被照顾得妥妥帖帖，他很快只能微弱地喘息着，强撑着起身来吻他下颌，喃喃地喊他：“明凯…明凯…”

毕竟是第一次，扩张做了很久，怕得就是伤到这矜贵的小朋友。可是等到真正进去的时候郭桂鑫哭红了眼睛推他，让他出去，可他一个字都没听进去，压着他吻掉他的泪，哄着他要他放松。汹涌的情欲里，明凯倾身过去吻他：“郭桂鑫，我们公开吧。告诉他们，我是你男朋友。”  
小孩儿咬着牙挨操，从齿关里挤出两个字：“不行。”  
“你也知道，这个id会让你以后受到多大的影响。为什么不行？你觉得你男朋友很丢人？”明凯伸手去掐他下颌，逼着他张嘴，手指顺着嘴角摸进去搅弄，郭桂鑫软绵绵地瞪着他，示威一样轻轻咬了咬，没下狠劲儿，像一只恋家的狼崽。  
“没有…我不是。”来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他指节往下淌，黏糊糊地沾了一手。明凯抽回手，随手在床单上抹了抹，“郭桂鑫，叫出来。”  
他从来听话，抿紧了嘴角又松开，试探地张开嘴，微微喘息了一声，小心翼翼地释放着，眼神却慢慢凝固，定着他看，不知哪来的力气，扑过去，像一只真正的狼崽子。明凯猝不及防，只知道好好接住他。郭桂鑫坐在他怀里，这个姿态进得更深，他跌出一声婉转的呻吟，听得明凯眼睛猩红，也顾不上什么别的了，掐着他的腰上下进出。郭桂鑫抱着他肩膀，趴在他胸口抽泣道，“我还什么都没有、我还什么都不是。明凯，我凭什么…和你…”  
“凭你现在咬着我，这么亲这么紧。”明凯用力向上挺了挺，果不其然听到小孩儿两声惊呼：“明凯你…！老变态！”  
“我是啊。怎么了。”  
“你明知道我现在什么都没有。”  
“你把自己都给我了还不够吗。郭桂鑫，抱紧我。”

“明凯…你别管了明凯。我一个人可以。这没什么大不了的。…你当初不也…我可以的。”到达顶峰的时候，郭桂鑫近乎哀求地在他耳边呜咽，声音婉婉，带着一如既往拐弯抹角的情意。  
眼泪滴在他肩膀上，溅出的水花打在他颈脖上。内壁痉挛着缩紧，他知道明凯还没有结束，可郭桂鑫实在太累，只能闭着眼睛拥紧了他，眼泪就一点一点掉下来。其实他真的很怕，他太喜欢明凯了，喜欢得不得了，可是他怎么抓得住？——大抵最难过的事情就是这样，在那个人最辉煌的时候…他一无所有。

—————

后来两个人越来越忙，eStar的主场从上海搬到了武汉。他自然不能再赖在这间房子里，也没有这样随随便便回来的法子。他收拾东西走的那天，明凯特意请了假过来帮他搭把手。

明凯问他：“去那边会不会想我？”  
他点点头说：“会。”

于是明凯放心地亲了亲他额头，说：“郭桂鑫啊，拿个冠军给我看看吧。我还没见过kpl的奖杯呢。”  
他点点头说：“会的。”

明凯开车送他去机场，陪他等飞机。一路上小孩儿都叽叽喳喳问他武汉有什么好吃的好玩的，反常的十分黏人。明凯却有些享受，一边回应他，一边用余光打量着他，——到底是要分开了啊，他一个人哪能藏得住这么个闪闪发光的宝贝。  
过安检的时候郭桂鑫拉了他一把，往他兜里塞了颗大个儿的圆环薄荷糖，让他回去的路上吃。明凯点点头，揉了揉他的头发，郭桂鑫拽着双肩包窄窄的背带，抿了抿嘴角说，那我走了。  
嗯，路上小心，到了记得给我打电话。明凯站住脚步在安检之外挥手，看着那身影越来越小，变成一个黑点，后来干脆连黑点都消失了。他叹了口气，心说这小孩儿怎么已经这么高了啊，再过个小半年，只怕是要高过他了。明凯想了想，把兜里那颗糖拿出来，却发现那个塑料糖纸本来就是撕开的，只是塞得很好，他当时也没注意。——像是抽奖一样从糖纸里摸出一个银戒指，毫无花纹，朴素到极点。明凯愣了愣，自己把戒指推进左手无名指指根，正正好好，漂亮大气。他看了半天，觉得自己更该收心，回去收了东西，打包入住EDG宿舍。

那年10月21日，EDG于四分之一决赛对阵FNC，1：3，无缘S8半决赛。  
那年12月30日，eStarPro对RNG.M，bo1失利，彻底无缘冬季冠军杯。

郭桂鑫打电话给他的时候，明凯刚结束一把训练赛。他出了训练室才按下接听键，偏过头用肩膀夹住手机，在茶几上拽了张湿巾擦手，走到阳台上。

“还在训练吗？”  
“才结束。”  
“我们输了。”  
“嗯。”  
“明凯，我想你了。”  
“嗯。好。”

于是凌晨三点一片安稳的eStarPro迎来了一位风尘仆仆的新客人。陈正正打开门的时候愣了一下，一时没反应过来，直接就问了你哪位。——凌晨三点、不速之客，得此戒备理所当然。  
来者迎着不动声色上下审视的目光站定，平复呼吸，勾起嘴角笑了一下：“我家诺言这一年承蒙猫神关照了。初次见面，我是他男朋友，明凯。”

来之前他斟酌再三，这时候还是喊了小孩儿在kpl的名字，殊不知陈正正听到lpl的001号大诺言这么喊自家上单另一个诺言之后内心是怎样的五谷杂粮。他嘴上答应着说“哪儿的话不麻烦不麻烦”，脑子就赶紧临时截胡了惯用的称呼：“我帮你把诺…郭桂鑫喊出来吧。”  
“不用。我就是来和他说说话。”说话里，陈正正赶紧让开了位置，给他指了个方向，“谢谢。”

郭桂鑫还开着直播，他眯着眼睛估测了一下距离，从死角走到他旁边拍了拍他肩膀。训练营里的花木兰一个大闪直接拍歪，漏了两个炮车。郭桂鑫眼睛一瞪，抬起头来就要说话，突然看见那个人：“啊！明…”  
他叫了一半，立刻闭了嘴，抬起头去看弹幕，摄像头只拍到明凯半截黑色外套，还有现在握住他胳膊的手指，银色戒指反着亮光。于是直播间观众都看到eStarPro战队颜王红了一圈眼眶，丢下手机扑过去抱他：“我好想你。”  
手机砸在桌面上发出一声砰响。摄像头前伸过去一节细瘦的手腕，随即黑屏。明凯顺便掐了麦，用脚把旁边的电竞椅勾过来坐下，这才把他稳稳抱进怀里：“我也好想你。所以我来见你了。”

“坐飞机累吗？”  
“还好。”  
“你饿吗。有没有想吃的，我给你点。”  
“不饿。我在飞机上吃过了。”

小孩儿看了他很久，像受了大委屈一样慢慢红了眼眶：“你干嘛来找我。不准看我笑话。”  
“我知道我知道。”明凯暗自腹诽不是你个粘人精撒娇要人陪？可实在也是很久没见，忍不住笑。一边附和他，一边揉了揉他湿漉的眼角，“就是突然想吃热干面了。明早带我去吃吧。”  
“嗯。”小孩儿靠在他怀里，瓮声瓮气地说，“还有什么想吃的，我们一起。”  
明凯脑子卡壳了一下，牵着嘴角笑他：“郭桂鑫你先他妈管管你的直播间吧。”  
“啊我靠我服了！”郭桂鑫从他怀里爬起来，看着手机屏里被小兵围殴的花木兰，还有弹幕上一排排齐刷刷的问号。——超话会炸成什么样可想而知。他懊恼地“唉”了一声，直接掐了直播，退了游戏。

两人是恋爱关系不假，但明凯的确是第一次来他俱乐部。郭桂鑫拉着他逛了一圈，逢人就说“这我男朋友，lpl的001号打野”，骄傲得尾巴都要翘上天去。四五个人名明凯一时也记不全，打完招呼就忘，也不觉得脸红，点点头就算过了。

郭桂鑫拉着他秀了会儿恩爱就带着明凯进了房间，风驰电掣地锁门扑上床，果然听到背后的嗤笑声：“多大人了，还跟小屁孩儿似的。”  
“要你管，”郭桂鑫脑袋埋在被子里，声音瓮瓮的，“老变态。”  
“嗤。”明凯走过来坐在边上，扒着他肩膀把他拽起来，“是谁把我喊过来的。”  
郭桂鑫软得跟没骨头一样，黏糊糊地任他拿捏，声音也含糊不清：“不知道是谁，反正我没叫。”  
明凯想了想是，小孩儿就说想见他，也没说要他过来，当即词穷。眉毛一挑，薅了一把他染成深棕色的头发：“嘿你这小孩儿——”  
“明凯——”郭桂鑫拖长声音喊他，把手摆给他，用南方人惯有的软乎乎的塑普小声说了一句，“我手疼。”  
明凯心疼得很，但他到底也是吃电竞这碗青春饭的，这时候决不可能说出让他少用手这种门外汉的话，只能无声地暗暗骂了一句，牵过来给服务了一波熟练的明式手部按摩，舒服得小孩儿直哼哼：“好点儿没？”  
“今天没打好。”小孩儿没头没尾地说了一句，把额头抵在他肩窝，另一只手用极亲昵的姿态拽着明凯卫衣外套上的印花不肯撒手，无名指上和他如出一辙的素银戒指简单又漂亮。可能是觉得别扭，就把被握着的那只手抽了出来，伸到他腰后搂好。  
“所以生气了？不爽了？郭桂鑫我发现你真是个小孩儿。”明凯就着拥抱的姿势顺势拍了拍他的后背，话锋一转，“你知不知道今年EDG什么战绩。”  
“八强。”小孩儿答了，哀哀止住话头，突然泛起有些内疚的神色，又揪了揪那个印花，“明凯…我…你都这么忙了我还…”  
明凯不理他，逼问道：“你记不记得那天晚上我跟你说了什么。”

他记得。他怎么可能不记得。

那个夜晚，他从武汉赶回上海。明凯坐在沙发上，只开了一盏壁灯，LED灯惨白地打在墙上，投在他身上落了一片青灰。不知道明凯什么时候学会了抽烟，也许是大赛一直不好，又也许更早、甚至在他们相识之前。他一直没那么了解明凯。那点橙红色的星火闪在青年修长的指尖，衬着戒指的一点微弱银光，灿烂又悲哀。明凯把火星按在玻璃茶几上，说：“郭桂鑫，我好像是真的打不动了。”  
说者淡淡，听者却瞬间被钉在原地。橙红色的火吐出最后一抹灰烟，明凯随意挥了挥，散去大半。窗户敞着，穿堂的风吹进来，把一丛尼古丁的味道送到他面前。  
这个人站在领奖台上惊心动魄的光芒那么耀眼，比盛夏中天的烈日都刺眼几分。只要一眼，只要惊鸿一瞥，只要看过少年眼底那片滚烫的花海，即使不能为他摘星捧月，也会想奉上此生最炽热的热爱。郭桂鑫早就是他的信徒，如果可以，他想明凯一直赢，可是电子竞技那是多么残酷又多么美丽的东西啊！那个高高的位置上只能有一个人，所以一将功成万骨枯，所以有人失声痛哭就必然有人春风得意。  
武汉到上海，823公里，他坐在飞机上，一刻都没有合过眼。他想了很多，想说没关系、想说都过去了，可是再没有任何人比他更明白胜利对明凯的意义。这些肤浅的安慰，他怎么说得出口？郭桂鑫一派哑然，垂下眼睛搓了搓掌心，没话找话一样干巴巴地说：“怎么不关窗，这都八月了，要凉起来了。”  
其实上海入秋晚，八月从来不冷。但他还是固执地走过去关窗，明凯在身后叹息一声：“开着吧。都这么久没回家了，换个气也好。”

手没抖，却慢慢收回来。他背对着，毫无理由地鼻子一酸。  
郭桂鑫一直以为他能承受的最远距离就是仙阁和EDG，没想到却是武汉和上海。

同届的选手一个个退役，明凯呢？他还有几个s赛？  
他还有几年竞技状态？

“字字八划，年年八强。”明凯望着他，一字一顿地说着诛心之言，“我打了七年，自认对得起clearlove的那个7，但从来都没拿过s赛冠军。s8正赛我甚至只出场了两次。”他低下头吻郭桂鑫，“幸好…是你，都是因为你。如果那时候你不那样劝我，我怎么会继续？”

时光流转，郭桂鑫又想起s7失利那晚，明凯回家的时候已经凌晨三点。浑身酒气，眼睛肿得不像话。他太知道为什么，lpl的一号种子连八强都没保住，首轮0-3。  
他们都不怎么喝酒，尤其明凯，喝成这样酩酊大醉的样子三五年少见。郭桂鑫在柜子里翻了半天无果，下楼买了之前那个牌子的醒酒冲剂，回来给他泡好，端到房间里。那时明凯已睡着了，却很不安稳，睡梦里都皱着眉，拽着被角不肯撒手。他一直又倔又忍，只有在无人的梦里才堪堪显出几分脆弱来。郭桂鑫叹了口气，把棕色的冲剂摆到床头，钻进被窝里，伸手去拥抱他。他微微颤抖着，呼吸都急促了几分，语焉不详地喊着。郭桂鑫知道他在害怕什么，知道他在顾虑什么，更抱紧了些，轻声说：“明凯，睡吧。”  
明凯这才渐渐放松，呼吸也平复下来。郭桂鑫一夜未睡，被窝里暖融融的酒味儿混着舒肤佳的味道，星夜的微风晃着树影簌簌，隔绝了窗外开得正好的桂花。世外车水马龙，此刻与他们一点关系也没有。静悄悄的深宵，他听不见任何噪音。  
后半夜，下起小雨。窸窸窣窣的落雨落在朗照的灯火上，像是酿了盛夏的满腔热情，窗口慢慢笼上一层水雾，看不分明了。寒气也渐渐浓了些。明凯松开了拽着的被角，伸手去拥他，小声喊了他一句。他应了，要等下文，半天没回应，这才知道那人在说梦话。郭桂鑫缩了缩手脚，靠进他炽热的怀抱里暖了暖，惊觉这一秒，真的那么像一生一世。

后来偶然间，他从阿布口中听说了那一晚。明凯从十六楼一路跑到九楼的房间，等到阿布回去的时候，就看到他在房间里失声大哭。阿布带了明凯六七年，从未见过这样的他。他一直待在洗手间，眼泪一直流。郭桂鑫这才知道他怎么能睡着，是哭累了，也是真的心碎了。郭桂鑫垂着眼睛没说话，除了心疼，只剩下心疼。

“郭桂鑫，你说的话，我原封不动还给你。”明凯低下头来吻他，唇齿纠葛间，他那双睥睨惯了的眼睛微微泛着笑意，“——诺言，我一直在等你拿冠军，然后在全世界面前跟我求婚。”  
他用力回应着明凯的亲吻。那个人亲自把心摆到他手里，不带情欲、不带施舍。沉默里有深深浅浅的呼吸，他们一边换气一边抓紧了对方，终于彻底听见对方的心跳声。即使这声心动只是一刹那，也足够他们沉醉一生一世。“明凯，”郭桂鑫的额头抵着他的，声音低哑，“你一直是我心里的世界第一打野，你不用和任何人证明。可是你去吧，去向整个世界证明它吧，我知道你一定可以。”

明凯衔住他的下唇吮吻，不再答话。如今郭桂鑫安身在他怀中，依旧害怕，害怕平静的海掀翻乱世的桅杆。可是他想，没关系，就快了，地平线上雾气消散，海与夕阳之间金黄的一切已经出现在岸边。那点点银色的诺言，会在必要的时候，化作羽翼，带他们远渡重洋，到达传说里的乌托邦。


End file.
